A Second Chance
by ZenWriter
Summary: As the Witch Hunters march towards Elphaba's castle, Glinda must make a choice, before its too late. Much better than this summary. I think I might make this a Gelphie, we'll see. Now with Action. NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Ok, this is the first fanfic I have ever written so please review with kind words or helpful words. I don't mean flames. Oh this is going to be a **Gelphie**. Just an FYI. Also, I pretty much am ignoring Fiyero; he just doesn't make the story work. The story starts pretty much right after the March of the Witch Hunters._

I only own the plot to this story.

"Elphie…" whispered Glinda the Good, a figure head of OZ. Shaking her blonde curls, she quickly hid her disgust from the cheers and sneer of the witch hunters.

Looking down from the stone balcony where she stood she watched the hunters, led by the Tinman, march towards Kiamo Ko. Every man, woman and child was roaring for the Wicked Witch's death. Below, Madame Morrible was laughing, for she knew that Elphaba's death was near, and soon no one could stop her and the Wizard.

Looking up at Glinda, Madame Morrible sneered and yelled up, "Her time is near and there is nothing you can do about it my dear!"

Feeling nausea come over her in great waves Glinda staggered into her suite and slammed the door to the balcony shut. She knelt down before her bed and letting her emotions take hold of her.

"Elphaba…no…" Glinda broke down into heart wrenching sobs. Laying her pale face into the pink comforter that layed neatly on the canopy bed, with difficulty Glinda manged calmed herself down. Slowly, Glinda pushed her blonde curls out of her face and using her hand she cleaned her face of the tears that she had just shed for her dearest friend.

"No ones knows how I feel...Elphie..." Glinda groaned and buried her face into her hands fighting the nausea once again. Glinda knew it was her fault, she knew they were going to kill the green girl.

_This is all my fault, _thought Glinda to herself, _I should have went with her when she offered it. I shouldn't have given into the Wizard and Madame Morrible. Now they are going to kill Elphaba, the one friend that matter to me!_ _She isn't going to know that I..._

"Nonsense! She is my friend and nothing else!" she cried out, cutting off her own thoughts.

_No she isn't. You dream that is still with you. You hope everyday that she is ok. You wish that she would come to find you_. _Just the thought of her makes you lose your breath._ _You **love** her and you are just going to sit here, in this room, by yourself and let her die! Don't let her die alone Glinda, don't let them exterminate her! Go, save her!_

Standingup quickly, Glindaclosed her jade coloured eyes. Reluctantly she took deep breaths, trying to reassure herself of the decision she had just decided upon. Snapping her eyes open, Glinda went to the balcony and artfully produced her bubble.

As she floated towards the Wicked Witch's home, Glinda whispered into the bleak hazy air, "I'm coming Elphie."

_A/n: So...what did you think? I'm sorry it was so short, but it is hard to start a story off. Especially if the first chapter is a internal fight. So please leave nice reviews for me, I tried my best._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n: Well, I would like to thank all that reviewed my humble story thus far. It means alot to mean that you took the time to tell me what you thought. So I am dedicating this chapter to: Greenhell, ladybethaliz, myfairlady, KillerRack, alias101, and who ever else reviews Chapter One! I know, you guys must feel so special. So without anymore ramblings from moi, here is Chapter Two!_

"I'm limited," breathed the Wicked Witch of the West, or as few knew her as, Elphaba.

The murkiness of the night surround Kiamo Ko in a heavy curtain. The only light came from the trees that were being burned about a mile away by the witch hunters. The green woman assumed the burning of the trees was meant to frighten her into submission, but sadly Elphaba had already given up. She had become emotionally spent after Nessa's murder, and not to mention the pain that Glinda's and her fight.

Sighing, Elphaba returned her thoughts to the young girl that she was holding captive only a room away. Her name was Dorothy, and she wouldn't stop crying. Elphaba had wanted to smack her when she had calmly asked her for her sister's ruby slippers. For they were the last memory of her she had. But no! Glinda had made this brat promise not to take off the slippers, and this Dorothy girl seemed to worship Glinda. When Elphaba accused the girl of coming to murder her the young girl broke down and started blubbering for her Aunt none stop.

That had been an hour ago, and Elphaba could still hear the quiet crying through the thick wooden door. Never in her life had she heard someone weep for so long.

_That isn't true, _whispered her mind_, Glinda cried longer after she found out her Aunt died._

Glinda. Her mind always went back to her dear friend from Shiz, her only friend. Everyday Elphaba would think of her petite friend, the one with the flaxen curls. She would wonder if she was still carefree, or if she thought about her. Sometimes Elphaba would even write letters to Glinda, knowing all to well she could never send them to her ex-roommate. Glinda had always been the lucky one. The one with the friends, the family Elphaba wished for, the graceful looks, and the power to change Oz.

"She isn't limited," Elphaba said to no one, "Like me. She could save the animals, she could expose the Wizard. She has unlimited possibilities."

Elphaba sadly looked back out the window, the red glow seemed to have grown larger and brighter. The fire seemed to enrich the night sky, the dark purples and blues against the reds and oranges contrasted so well that it was almost... pretty.

_Just like pink and green, _she recalledThe thought alone made her laugh silently as she remembered about the time when Glinda made her "popular."

"You tried, Glinda, you tried," Elphaba murmured against her skinny green hand, which she was using to prop her had up on the windowsill.

Turning away from the glowing night sky, Elphaba looked at Chistery, the flying monkey she had created all those years ago. Kneeling down, she silently rubbed his head while thinking of how long she had before the hunters were attacking the castle.

"Chistery, tell the others to let them come in easily, but not to easy. Give them a little challenge."

As Chistery flew to tell the other monkeys, Elphaba soundlessly walked over the window once more and calmly said into the darkness, "You win. I give up."

Dropping her head in disgust of herself, and her weakness, Elphaba felt tears come to her dark eyes. Quickly, she wiped them away before they rolled down her sage cheeks. She wouldn't let the Ozians see her so weak, she had to put on a brave face and die as the Witch, not some small, emotional girl.

"I'm going to die alone," she concluded to herself, as she felt her heart constrict in self pity.

Suddenly, Elphaba was alerted to a nosie coming from behind her, where the stairs to the roof were located. Whirling around and standing to her full, astonishing height, Elphaba gasped in surprise when green eyes became tangled with her own brown ones. There standing in front of her was the woman that plagued her thoughts, the woman that knew her secrets, the woman that Elphaba believe she would never see again. But there she was in her castle staring right back at her.

Neither said anything for a moment, neither moved. Both just stood there motionless. All the words and questions were being exchanged and answered by looks. Both of there eyes swam with emotion. Timidly, both took restricted, tentative steps towards each other, as though they were afraid the other would disappear into the musky night sky. They took another step, and then another. Soon the were less than a foot apart.

"Glinda..." breathed Elphaba. For she still couldn't believe that she was here right now. Elphaba allowed her eyes to take in Glinda's breathtaking beauty. Her blonde hair was in tight curls, though they seemed a little wind swept. _Probably from her flying here by bubble,_ she thought to herself. Her beautiful figure was graced by a blue dress that made her complexion sparkle.Opening and closing her mouth silently Elphaba finally found her voice again and gently she whispered again, "Glinda..."

"Elphie..." murmured Glinda, as she put a small, sad smile on her face.

Suddenly both women threw themselves into their friends waiting embrace. Both remained silent, not wanting to break the heart warming moment they were sharing. Looking down at the smaller woman, whose firm grip around her naval was causing her to become faint, Elphaba allowed a smile to show on her normally emotionless face.

Elphaba was the first to break the silence. Pulling away slightly, so she could look at her friends face she nervously asked, "What are you doing here Glin?" A worried expression was plastered upon her green face, secretly hoping for an answer she knew she would never get.

Glinda, whose arms were still wrapped tightly around the green woman's waist, looked up at Elphaba and softly started her explanation, "Well, you see..."

_A/n: I know, I know. What a spot to end! But honestly I am almost done with Chapter 3. So leave a review, tell me what you thought. Depending on the reviews I might updatesoon since my next chapter is partially written already._

_Oh yeah and guess what guys! In band we are playing "Hightlights from Wicked', and the concert's on Monday. And guess which Sax has a solo during "I'm Not That Girl"? That would be ME! Oh What now?_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/n: And3 cups of coffee and a Vault later, here it is, Chapter 3!_ _Thank you for all you reviews, they really do motivate me. Also, I am trying to make this more drama-ish, I really am! I also wanted you guys to know that I am going to keep this a short fiction, I know long, lengthy stories become boring. Also, I am trying hard to kept thegrammer in this sotry fairly good, but if you see a huge mistake tell me please (nothing to silly though, like I used "their" not "there")! And without farther rambling from me here is Chapter three!_

Taking an uneasy breath, Glinda looked up and gathered the green woman eyes with her own. Allowing her smile to disappear she tried to find the right words, "Um, well you see..." Glinda looked down and pulled away from Elphaba, embarrassed by her own thoughts, "I figured out some things. Elphaba, you were right all along! The Wizard and Madame Morrible are behind the attacks on the animals! I should have listened and gone with you when you offered it..."

Looking back at Elphaba, Glinda could tell that her friend was trying to make her mind up over something. Slowly, Elphaba flashed the petite blonde a grin, "You came all the way here to tell me that Glinda?"

"No," Glinda rapidly replied moving towards Elphaba again, "I came to warn you. Witch Hunters are marching towards your castle as we speak! Elphie you have to flee, before they reach the castle!"

Elphaba threw back here head and let out a loud cackle, making Glinda jump in surprise. As she waited anxiously, Glinda felt Elphaba pulled away from her.

With her back turned to Glinda, Elphaba clearly asked, "You really thought I wouldn't notice a good hundred Hunters marching towards my castle?" Laughing again, the "Wicked Witch" motioned Glinda to follow her to a window. Pointing out the small window, Elphaba continued, "I could see them coming to attack the castle yesterday. They have been burning almost every damn tree in their path. So it was obvious that they were coming Glin."

Gasping with surprise, Glinda looked out the window. The whole forest was now in a fiery blaze, and the Hunters were currently trying to breakdown the rugged, stone walls that surrounded Kiamo Ko. Twirling to face her green skinned companion, she fearfully asked, "And you are still here because...?"

Cutting Glinda off, Elphaba lightly placed a finger on the soft skinned girls face. Nervously, Elphaba searched Glinda's eyes for something. The blonde's mouth slowly turned into a smile, her jade eyes sparkling with an intensity Elphaba couldn't place. Suddenly, removing her finger Elphaba walked over to her desk. With a fleeting glance back at Glinda, she picked up a large, leather bound book. Hurriedly striding back to the confused Glinda, Elphaba pressed the Grimmerie into the small pale hands.

"Elphie...what?"

"Glinda, you need to learn how to use this," Elphaba hurriedly explained, glancing back out the window. The Witch Hunter's had almost broken through the walls. Look back at Glinda, Elphaba pushed forward, "Glinda, take down the Wizard and Madame Morrible. You have to, for Oz's sake. I know you can do it, you have Oz's love, they will listen to you."

"Elphaba," Glinda cut in, "I promise I will. I will expose the Wizard and Morrible, I swear I will!" Glinda nimbly blinked away tears, putting on a brave face for her Elphie.

Elphaba woefully smiled at Glinda, detesting to put so much pressure on her, but she didn't have a choice. This was the only way she could win her battle against the Wizard. Uneasily, Elphaba put a hand on Glinda's shoulder, "Glinda, you also have to promise me one more thing."

"Anything," breathed Glinda, trying to memorize the warmth of Elphaba's hand upon her shoulder.

"Do not clear my name."

Glinda gasped, "What!"

Sighing Elphaba looked down, "If you try to clear my name Oz will turn against you. And that isn't what I want and what you want."

"Elphie, I'm sure..." Glinda trailed off. She hated the way Elphaba's normally lofty body was hunched. She hated the way her shoulder's were slumped.

"Glinda promise me," begged Elphaba, "Do it for me."

Avoiding the Gilikin's eyes, Elphaba heard Glinda sniff slightly. Trying to hold in a sob, Glinda whispered, "I promise."

They both stood there, in that castle, trying to hold in their defying feelings. Both set of eyes connected once more and Glinda studied her best friend's face. The same beautiful green skin, the same sharp cheekbones, the same pointy nose. On her alluring ebon colored head was her trade mark hat that she had given to her all those years ago at Shiz. Yet something was different. Glinda looked intensely into Elphaba's amber eyes. They seemed to be lacking the ferocity they once had, they had a look of abandonment. They also had something Glinda had never seen before in Elphaba's eyes. There was fear in her eyes.

Just as Glinda was opening her mouth to say something, a huge bang came from the walls of Kiamo Ko. Both jumping, the looked down to the see the Witch Hunters had broken through the stone walls. The Hunters poured into the courtyard of the castle where Elphaba's Army of Flying Monkeys put up a half-hearted fight, slowing down the Witch Hunters slightly.

"Glinda! You have to hide," Elphaba swiftly said. Grabbing the blonde's hand she pulled her towards a small closet. Opening the closet she lead Glinda into the cedar closet. Turning around Elphaba scooped the Grimmerie from the ground and placed it in the closest with Glinda.

"Elphie!" cried Glinda, trying to stop Elphaba, "Come with me! We can leave, I'll protect you!"

Spinning around, Elphaba grabbed both of Glinda's hands. Scanning the her confidant's face, Elphaba tightened her gripped on Glinda's hands, "I can't Glin. Dear Oz, you have to believe I want to."

Glinda felt her aquamarine eyes collect the tears that threatened to pour down her fair face. Gasping for breath Glinda felt her voice constrict with unshed tears as she asked Elphaba gently, "You're giving up, aren't you?"

"Yes."

Glinda dropped Elphaba's slender hands and she fell to the hard wood floor of the closet. Putting her face in her hands she silently wept. Suddenly, she let out a sharp breath and looked up at Elphaba with pain written all over her pretty face. She let the tears fall as she locked eyes with her friend, who was going to die without a fight.

"Glin...I am so sorry," whispered Elphaba as she gently knelt before Glinda. Her green skin seemed to dim in the darkness of the closet. Slowly, barely breathing Elphaba put her hand on the weeping girl's soft cheek. Elphaba watched as Glinda closed her eyes and her small frame slowly stopped shaking. Though tears were still coming down her face, she seemed calmer with Elphaba's simple touch.

Glinda's breathing became harsh, and uneven. With difficulty, Glinda gained all the courage in her body and soul. Opening her eyes, she found herself less than a foot from the woman she loved. Glinda, swallowing with great difficulty, whispered in the silence that had fallen in the cramped closet three words.

"I love you."

Elphaba didn't speak for a second. She didn't even move. However, Glinda saw the intensity, that she thought lost, come right back into her green friend.

Carefully, Elphaba pulled Glinda into her strong arms. Burying her face in Glinda's flaxen curls, Elphaba breathed in the flowery scent. Pulling away gently, Elphaba clearly said "I love you too."

Their eyes met in a passionate dance, they moved closer. Still kneeling Elphaba took Glinda's face in her hands. Smiling at each other, they move their heads closer. They were inches apart, their breathing became one.

Glinda softly pressed her forehead against Elphaba and whispered, "Elphie..."

Suddenly there was a huge noise a few rooms away, jumping slightly the two pulled away.

"She's here somewhere!" yelled a Witch Hunter.

"I..." Elphaba tried to find the words, but couldn't. She felt remorse for telling Glinda right before she left how she felt. Glinda would now have to live with the scars forever. Quickly, Elphaba pushed the curls out of Glinda's teary eyes and planted a chaste kiss upon her forehead. Standing up before Glinda could stop her she closed the door to the closet.

"I love you Elphaba," whispered as Elphaba shut the door, hoping she heard her.

The condemned woman turned to look back at the wooden door that now stood between her and the woman she loved. Swallowing down the vile that grew in her stomach, Elphaba turned a left the room with out a seconded glance.

In the small, cramped closet Glinda tried to hold in the sobs that threatened to erupt. Listening closely Glinda heard fait words. Suddenly a heart-wrenching scream filled the castle. The scream was filled with so much anguish that Glinda knew whomever its was, was so to be dead.

"SHE'S DEAD!" cried a Witch Hunter.

"We did it," cheered another.

"And who was to think, water really would melt her!" laughed a man with a heavy accent, "We killed the Wicked Witch!"

Gasping, Glinda felt a sob erupt through her, and she couldn't control it. Silently, Glinda cried her heart out, "Elphie..."

Glinda wasn't sure if it was minutes or hours later, but suddenly the door the closet was open. Looking up form her spot on the ground she came face to face with Chistery, Elphaba's beloved flying monkey.

"Miss Glinda..." the monkey said mentioning her to follow him out of the closet.

Glinda followed, curiously wondering where the monkey was taking her. Taking them into an near by room, Chistery pointed to the ground.

Walking over to where the monkey pointed, Glinda fell to her knees. Elphaba's hat. Blinking back tears again, Glinda pulled the pointed black hat to her chest and held it, like it was the green skinned woman.

"Miss Glinda..." Chistery interrupted. He held out the green bottle that Elphaba always had treasured. Taking slowly Glinda smiled a silent thanks to the monkey. Chistery rapidly said his goodbye and flew out of the castle, leaving Glinda alone with her thoughts.

"Elphie..." she whispered over and over. Suddenly she looked down at the spell book Elphaba had left her with. Remembering her promise to take out the Wizard, Glinda sadly made her bubble and floated out into the night sky.

Looking back at Elphaba's now deserted castle from her bubble, Glinda said clearly, for anyone to hear, "I will keep my promises, Elphie."

_A/n: I feel like a bad person. Not letting Glinda and Elphaba kiss, making Elphaba die...Other than that, how did you like it? A little more drama for you guys? I think there is going to be two or three more chapters left, by the way._ _Leave me some reviews and I might update date soon._

_PS: Oh yeah, and_ ladybethaliz ,_ I will get you the composer'sname for the Wicked arraignment by next update. I left my music and Sax at school, which is great since the concert is in two days, and I should practice my solo. Even though I have it memorized. Eh, whatever._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/n: I am disappoint in you guys. Four reviews for chapter 3! You better have more reviews for this chapter, that's all I'm saying. Thank you for those who **did** leave the lovely reviews, they make me want to writer more and faster. I apologize to the grammar errors last chapter, I just saw most of them. I was stressed when I wrote it and made silly mistakes. Also, I was in a bad mood when I decided to kill off Elphaba. So, yeah, sorry about that. I know I broke a lot of hearts about that, and the fact I didn't let them kiss... ((shrugs)). So here is Chapter 4. _

_PS: Did you know WordPerfect gives the word **BUSS **as a synonym for kiss? I know! **Buss**! Can you imagine. ' And the two lovers brought their lips together in a soft **buss**.' That is just to comical! No wonder no one uses WordPerfect's thesaurus! It sucks!_

_.:One Month Later:._

Despite the late hour, GlindaUpland was wide awake in her pink suite.Sitting at her maple desk by the balcony doorsshe wearily scanned the trade treaty she was supposed to have signed hours ago. Rubbing her jade eyes, she drew her attention back to the treaty. Pushing forward, Glinda finally reached the last page of the thirty page. Glinda took out her special pink quill and signed her name with a flourish.

Yawning slightly, Glinda's eyes fell upon a picture frame that was on her desk. Studying the picture, Glinda look at herself and the young woman beside her on a bench at Shiz. Both girls were smiling brightly into the camera and they seemed truly happy. The picture was black and white, but Glinda didn't need the color to remind her that the girl beside her in the picture was her dear green friend.

"Elphie," breathed Glinda as she stared at the woman in the frame. Glinda still couldn't believe it had been one months since Elphaba had been murdered. When she had return to the Emerald City Glinda forced the Wizard to leave with that strange Dorothy girl. Smiling slightly, she remembered when she had personally put Madame Morrible into the Emerald City's Prison. The horrid woman had screamed for hours, Glinda had been informed.

"Screaming..." Glinda's grin faded. Her mind went to that mind numbing scream that Elphaba had let out when the Witch Hunters had thrown water one her, melting her completely. Swallowing down the nausea, Glinda neatly folded up the treaty.

"Two in the morning," moaned Glinda as she flashed a look at the clock mounted high above her fireplace, "I guess the Munchkins will have to wait another day for this treaty."

"Miss Glinda...?"

Turning around in her chair Glinda saw the maid was walking towards her with a large package in her arms. Curiously Glinda stood up and met the woman halfway. "Yes, what is it?"

Smiling warmly the maid handed Glinda the package, "That book you requested weeks ago finally came in ma'am. You asked for me to bring it to you the moment it came in so..."

"Yes, thank you." Glinda looked down at the brown paper covered book. The book was huge, over a foot long both ways, and it weighed over ten pounds. Looking at her maid she smiled, "Thank you, but now I wish to be alone. You are dismissed."

As soon as the maid had left the room, Glinda rushed to the door and locked it, not wanting to be interrupted. Like a child opening a birthday gift, Glinda tore away the brown paper that covered the black leather book.

Running a finger over the spine of the book, Glinda whispered the title to herself, "_Vita e morte_. Life and Death." Glinda dropped onto the ground and opened the huge book before her. Quickly flicking through the pages Glinda reached the page she was searching for easily.

Looking down Glinda read the title to the page; _'The Life Returner.'_ For the past month Glinda had been searching for this spell. It was said to be the best one in Oz. Feeling excited Glinda started to read the instructions, "First, eliminate all illumination besides the stars and the moon's." Standing up Glinda blew out all the candles in the room. Since it was summer Glinda hadn't had a fire going and she had the doors to her balcony open to catch any breeze there was. However, the open doors to the balcony let the moon's light fall over her room like a blanket.

Returning to the spell book Glinda read the second direction, "Picture deceased in you psyche. Don't let your mind wander from them."

_That isn't hard_, mused Glinda as she started to picture the woman that still had a grip of her heart,_ She never leaves my mind._

Looking down Glinda read the final direction, " When you have the deceased's image burned into your mind you must start chanting these words with all the passion you have in you soul: _Non siete guasti, Vivete nella mia anima, Ritornato a me. _Continue the chanting until there is a flash of light. If the light was blue then they spell has worked and the dead is now alive and waiting where the died. However, if the flash is green then you have done something wrong."

Breathing heavily, Glinda stood up and shut her emerald eyes tightly. Glinda pictured Elphaba. Her Elphaba. She pictured her strong face, her long, lanky limbs. She pictured her breathtaking raven colored hair that spill onto her shoulders. She pictured Elphaba's eyes, those soulful beautiful brown eyes. Taking a deep breath Glinda passionately whispered into the darkness, "_Non siete guasti, Vivete nella mia anima, Ritornato a me..." _

Fearfully, opening one eye Glinda saw no light. Angrily Glinda started again faster and louder putting all of her long, pain, fear, and love into the chant that was going to bring Elphaba back. "_Non siete guasti! Vivete nella mia anima! Ritornato a me!"_

Suddenly, a huge light filled the room that glinda had been living in for over three years. The light was so strong it sent Glinda to her knees. Despite the light's ferocity it had a kind of peaceful aura to it. The light pulsed and as sudden as it appeared it disappeared without a trace, leaving Glinda in the darkness once more.

The light had been _green_.

"NO! Elphaba, please..." Glinda broke down into intense sobs that shook her body as if it was a leaf, "Damn it! I tried everything..." Gasping for breath Glinda picked up the huge book a threw it as hard as she could out onto the balcony. Shaking in rage and in pain Glinda buried her face into her hands.

"OW!"

Snapping her head up Glinda looked towards the balcony. Timidly, she stood a crossed the room to the doors of the balcony. "Hello, is anyone there...?" Glinda asked anxiously called.

Inhaling suddenly, Glinda's eyes fell on a figure dress in all black. They seemed more like a shadow of the night than a person. The shadowy form had their hands pressed to their head, which was cover by a thick black hood. The _"Vita e Morte' _laid by their feet, which were wearing black combat boots.

_Those look just like..._

Shaking her head to stop those kinda of thoughts , Glinda stepped towards the figure slowly. "Um, are you alright?"

The figure looked up at Glinda, though their face was still hidden, Glinda could sense the grin as the person answered in alluring voice, "Sweet Oz, Glinda! Did you have to throw that book out here? You hit me right in the head!"

_That voice...could it be..._

"Do..." Glinda started, a little uncertain, "Do I know you?"

With a laugh, the shadowy figure removed the hood the covered her face. The form was actually a woman. She had a beautiful face, with high cheek and a sharp pointy nose. Her skin was of a light color and seemed very smooth. Her tumbled out of the hood in waves, the hair was so dark it looked navy in the moon's light. However, it was her eyes that caught Glinda's attention. They seemed so familiar. They were a soulful hazel, and they seemed to glitter with an unseen intensity.

Suddenly Glinda found her voice, backing up into her room she gasped, "No, it can't be..."

_THE END!_

_

* * *

_

_A/n: Just kidding! You guys should have seen the looks on you faces!_

"Glinda, its me..." the woman stepped into the room where Glinda was standing gaping at her.

Shaking her head, Glinda yelped, "No, Elphie's dead and she was green! I don't know who you are but..." Glinda's voice cracked with emotion, making it impossible to continue.

The woman walked softly towards the now crying Gilikin. "Glinda, its me. It's Elphaba."

"No..."

Sighing, Elphaba walked closer, " Your favorite color is pink. You call your Father 'Popsicle.' You came with me to the Emerald City, you were with me when I gave Chistery wings..."

Glinda cut the woman off with a sob, "Stop...please..."

"You tried to make me popular in Shiz. Glinda, you came to rescue me from the Witch Hunters," Elphaba pressed forward, talking over Glinda's soft sobs. "You told me you loved me in that closet-"

"STOP!" yelled Glinda as she dropped to her knees. Elphaba followed Glinda down onto the rug.

Kneeling before Glinda, Elphaba grabbed the weeping girls hands. "I know this is different Glin, but it is me. I tricked the Hunters, I used a trap door and hid. I was never allergic to water like everyone said. I'm sorry, so sorry, I didn't come earlier, but I knew I had to lose my green skin before I could come back for you. So I made a potion Glinda. It took three weeks to make, and it was painful as hell to take, but it took my green away," Elphaba stopped to look at Glinda, who had stopped cry. Glinda allowed a smile to overcome her sad face. Smiling back Elphaba continued softly, "Glinda, you have to believe its me. Please..."

Slowly, Glinda raised her creamy hand to brush away some of the hair that had fell into Elphaba's eyes. Glinda looked deeply into her friend's eyes, exploring their depths. They were the eyes of Elphaba, Glinda was sure of it. They had the sparkle, the emotion, and the soul that Elphaba's eyes had always possessed. Smiling brightly, Glinda pulled her now, non-green friend into her arms. "Elphie..."

Pulling away after a moment, Elphaba whispered into Glinda's ear, "I love you."

The warm breath on Glinda's ear sent chills up her spine. Grinning ear to ear, Glinda laid her forehead on Elphaba's, she murmured back, "I love you too."

And their lips met.

The kiss was soft, and gentle. Glinda closed her jade eyes and melted into the kiss. Bringing her hand up, Glinda began to tangle her fingers into Elphaba's tempting black hair. Moaning softly, Glinda felt Elphaba's tongue move easily into her own waiting mouth. Elphaba had buried her hands into Glinda's blonde curls, and was softly twirling them.

Suddenly, still kissing, Glinda and Elphaba stood up. Gently, Glinda moved backwards, leading Elphaba to her bed. They fell on to the bed, without stopping the passionate kiss.

Moaning softly, Elphaba carefully kissed Glinda. "Glin..."

Smiling into Elphaba's kisses Glinda managed to get out, "I love you..."

_A/N: Yay! Elphie isn't dead, I let them kiss and everything is wonderful in Oz! Oh yeah, and Elphie isn't Green. Leave some wonderful reviews. There better be more than four this time, though. I think only two more chapters._

_PS: I used Italian for the title of the spell book and the chant. The title means 'Life and Death'. And the Chant pretty much is "You are not dead. You live in my soul. Come back to me."_

_PSS: I will get the Wicked music info. **next update**. Sorry, I didn't think I would finish this before Monday. Which is by the way, the night of my big "I'm Not that Girl" solo! I am pumped! I can't wait to play it on my Sax in front of all those people. I will make it sound perfect! (I'm not first chair for nothing. Actually most people would think I would be like 4th chair because I am not a stereotypical band member. I am actually popular and a top athlete. So most people assume I suck at Sax, then they hear me play.) Wish me luck , though!_


	5. AN

_A/N: Ok since everyone is fretting over this let me explain: I had totake Elphaba's green skin away for certain reasons. Think about it! It would be pretty obvious if a GREEN Elphie suddenly showed up at Glinda's palace. Plus on the way there people would have reconiged her. Next chapter will explain this more however._

_PS: Thanks for the reviews thus far. I look forward to seeing them whenI log in._

_**PSS: Next update is going to be either Friday or Saturday. (I am super busy)**_

_PSSS: I have Wicked music info.!For anyone that wanted it._

_**Arranged by MICHAEL BROWN (Highlights include: No One Mourns The Wicked, I'm Not That Girl, Defying Gravity, No Good Deed, andFor Good)**_

_"I'm Not that Girl" solo went great you guys! When I stood up to play it I closed my eyes and imagened Elphaba singing. And when I played, oh sweet music filled the packed room so beautiful... It was the best I have ever played it. I got a standing ovation at the end of the concert! But the best part is, a professional saxphonist came up to me and said, "Young lady, I have never heard such tone quality!" And he gave me his card! I am so proud of myself. It wasn't hard or anything, but still. It was nice to know I did so well._

_I will update for real on Friday or Saturday. I promise._


	6. Chapter 5

_A/n: As weird as this is, I seriously don't have anything to say! So, um, here, Chapter Five._

Glinda couldn't help but study Elphaba as she slept soundly in the large feathery bed. Her new, naked, cream skin seemed to glow in the moonlight that seeped into the bedroom. As Glinda watched, Elphaba chest rose and fell gently with her light breathing. Her bewitching black hair was slightly messy for the events that had occurred early that night , but still was breathtakingly beautiful.

Grinning from ear to ear, Glinda took a long lock of Elphaba's hair and twirled it in the peaceful silence. Glinda still couldn't believe that Elphaba was alive and in her bed sleeping soundly. The events for the evening came flashing back into Glinda's mind. The passion, the heat, the.._love_. Glinda, lying next to the woman she loved more than anything in Oz, felt like they had never be apart. And Glinda planned on never leaving her as long as she lived. Sighing with content, Glinda curled up closer to Elphaba's soft chest. She felt so complete beside Elphaba, like nothing else matter in the world.

A sudden thought surfaced to her mind. How to explain Elphaba's sudden appearance. The Emerald Palace wasn't exactly small, but Glinda knew soon or later someone would see Elphaba and start asking questions. Plus, if Glinda's "non-supports" were to find out about Elphaba, she could be seriously hurt, or worse.

Suppressing a chill, Glinda gently stroked the soft arm the laid beside her, not really noticing what she was doing. Her mind was to fixated on finding a solution to their problem. In fact, she was so deep in thought, Glinda didn't notice two hazel eyes watching her.

"Did you not sleep?"

Jumping lightly, Glinda looked over at her friend, who was watching her sleepily. Yawning sightly, Elphaba reached over and pulled Glinda into a soft kiss.

"No...I didn't want to fall asleep," replied Glinda after they finished kissing. Smiling, Glinda buried her face in Elphaba's warm neck, breathing in her scent.

"And why not?" she pressed, trying to contain the moan from Glinda's delicate kisses on her neck.

Stopping her kisses, Glinda allowed her jade to met the imploring brown ones. "I..I was afraid if I went asleep you would disappear."

Firmly

"Glin..." whispered Elphaba as she drew the blonde deep into her arms, enjoying the feeling of the two warm naked body pressed together, "I am never leaving you again."

Glinda kissed Elphaba firmly, trying to convince herself that this wasn't a dream. That this was real, that she had finally gotten everything she wanted. Pulling away somewhat, Glinda glanced at Elphaba's face. She couldn't get over the fact that Elphaba didn't have her trademark green skin.

"Elphie, why did you take away your green?" questioned Glinda, as she stroked Elphaba's cheek, "Not that I don't love you new skin color, but..."

Laughing lightly, Elphaba replied," I would have thought you would have spotted it Glinda. I couldn't come into the Emerald City _green_. People would have recognized me as the Wicked Witch and I would have had to go back into hiding. So I had to it take away."

"Did it hurt?" asked Glinda as she looked deeply into Elphaba's eyes, trying to read her mind.

"Well," Elphaba began, slightly uncomfortable, "It did hurt. After I took the potion, I went into a sort of dream like state, coming in and out of consciousness. Every time I was awake I would feel like I was on fire. It was the most painful thing I have ever felt. But..."

"But?"

"It was worth it," whispered Elphaba, shyly. "Because now I am with you."

Blushing hard, Glinda pressed her lips against Elphaba's, trying to repay the woman for enduring all that pain for her. Never in Glinda's life had someone taken on physical pain just to make her happy. Moaning, Glinda pulled Elphaba, if possible, closer. Glinda let her hands travel all over her partners softy, creamy skin. All Glinda wanted to do was stay in this position forever, discovering the hidden depths of Elphaba's eyes, and her soul.

"Elphie," Glinda said suddenly, an idea floating suddenly into her mind, "Would you become my Magic Grand Vizier?"

Elphaba raised her eyebrows in surprise, wondering if she heard correctly, "Your...your Magic Grand Vizier?"

"Think about it Elphie!" cried Glinda excitedly, her jadeeyes glittering, "You could have all you ever wanted! And heavens know, I need help running Oz. I'd let you make important decisions, and everything! Plus, you would own half the palace, so no one would ask questions about your sudden appearance. Elphie, it's perfect."

Elphaba thought slowly. "Glin, what if Oz hates me? I mean, what if they figure out I am the Wicked Witch because of my powers?"

"I'll make a speech. I'll make them see how..._wonderful_ you are." Glinda giggled lightly at her own choice of words. Elphaba grinned down at the petite blonde. "Elphie, trust me. It will work."

"Okay." Elphaba planted a chaste kiss on Glinda's temple. Grinning down at Glinda, Elphaba playfully messed the blonde's curls.

"Does that mean...?"

"I'll be your Vizier."

Laughing excitedly, Glinda threw her arms around her friend. Glinda hadn't felt this great since...well Shiz. Glinda knew if she wanted to she could have floated to the heavens and back, she felt so free. Kissing Elphaba gently, Glinda settled herself deep into her arms. With in minutes she was asleep, with a smile still on her face.

Enjoying the warmth of Glinda's flesh Elphaba kissed the top of Glinda head, "I love you Glinda."

_A/N: Oh to hell with it! I was going to make this chapter longer but I will just make the next part a new chapter. I think this story has 2/3 chapters left. But don't be surprised if it becomes longer or shorter. I'm sorry about the length also, I has some trouble writing this for some weird reason, even though I had a clear picture in my head. _

_PS: It has recently occurred to my that my group of friends is kinda like the Wicked characters. Check it:_

_**-ME: Not really green skinned or unpopular, but I am in love with this boy named Dan, got it? Also passionate over my ideas.**_

_**-JULIANNE: Popular, blonde, pretty. Sorta involved with Dan. My best friend. **_

_**-DAN: Easy going, everyone loves his attitude. Close friend to me.Hard to tell where his heart is.**_

_**-KYLE: Very close friend of mine, is in love with Julianne, who doesn't love him.**_

_**-CORRINE: Likes Kyle. But yeah, Kyle is obsessed with Jules.**_

_I KNOW! That screams Wicked, kinda. I only brought this up because I had a dream last night that we all were doing Wicked for the Fall Musical. (I was Elphie. Jules was Glinda. Dan was Fiyero. Kyle was Boq. Corrine was Nessa. My friend Bryant was the Wizard.) And it was weird... But it gave me and idea. **Why couldn't I write a story based of the dream? Like of all of us working on the musical, and it would have Wicked related, love triangle, things in it. **Would anyone actually enjoy that? Would anyone read it? I need to know before I start writing it so review with your views on this idea._

_PSS: So leave me a lot of those yummy reviews and you guys might have a new chapter by tomorrow night!_


	7. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. They do make my day. So at this pace one more chapter after this one. But who knows, I might make like a sequel. Anyway I finally finished this chapter! It only took 10 hours, but I am ADD when I work so really I probably worked for 2 hours. So here is chapter...is it six? _

_((checks for the right number))_

_Yeah is it six, ok..._

As the sun's early morning rays shone into the room brightly a young woman woke up slowly. Trying to savor the feeling of peace, Elphaba reluctantly opened her deep brown eyes, squinting slightly in sharp light. Her mind slowly replayed the previous night events, blushing mildly Elphaba buried her face into the pillow that smell of Glinda.

"Glinda..."

Rolling over Elphaba expected to see her beautiful, goddess like lover laying beside her but she found the bed empty. Looking around Elphaba quickly found a note that laid in Glinda's place. Grabbing it, Elphaba quietly read:

_Elphie,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave so early, but I had a very important meeting with the Prime Minister of the Uplands at eight this morning. Believe me, I much rather be lying beside you than verbalizing with that ill-mannered, stale old man. I have locked the doors to my suite and instructed no one to enter, so you will be safe. Feel free to use anything you want, because anything that's mine is yours. I should be back before noon._

_With all my love, _

_Glin_

_PS: I took your old clothing since you no longer need all that black. Don't worry Elphie, I laid out something that should be to your liking on the coach._

Wrapping the sheets around her bare body, Elphaba stood and walked to the nearby coach. Neatly laid over the back of the beigecoach was a plain white button-up shirtFingering the soft shirt, Elphaba drew her attention to the mid-length skirt. It was a stunning mixture of bottle-green and turquoisethat seemed to catch every beam of sunlight and made it glow with an unseen beauty

Gasping at its eleganceElphaba picked up the skirt. Glinda was right, she did love this skirt. If she had been green still should would have avoided it, however her creamy plan skin gave her more confidence than she ever knew.Then again, maybe the newly found self-assurance came from being with Glinda.The flower like woman made Elphaba feel like she could move a mountain, and still have enough energy to move it back.

"Eight o'clock...I must have just missed Glin," Elphaba sighed as she glanced at the clock that hung over the mantle.

Elphaba decided to take a nice, long bath in Glinda's huge marble bathtub. Filling the warm water with sweet smelling soap, salts and oils, Elphaba sliding smoothly into the wondrous tub happily. Elphaba took her time cleaning her hair to perfection, and cleaning her body until it was spotless.

After awhile of resting in the loosening water, Elphaba decided she had wasted enough time. Quickly drying off, Elphaba putting on Glinda's outfit a little self-concisely. She hoped she look half as good as Glinda probably did when she wore it. Surprisingly the outfit fit Elphaba's tall, thin frame perfectly. Glancing in the mirror, Elphaba was amazed by what she saw.

The outfit looked...dare we think it...good on her. The white shirt drew attention to Elphaba's pretty face, and her dark eyes. And the skirt was beautiful in every way possible. Smiling herself Elphaba began working on drying her hair. When her long, silky locks were dry Elphaba began to pull her hair up in her normal bun. She stopped, thought for a second and decided to leave it down. Since Elphaba knew how much Glinda liked it down.

Studying herself in the mirror, Elphaba decided that she looked alright. She still couldn't believe she was here, with Glinda.

"Elphie?"

Grinning, Elphaba walked out of the bathroom to find Glinda in the suite. She looked as beautiful as always, wearing a gorgeous yellow dress. Her was gently curled and looked like the rising sun, bright and cheerful. Walking right up to Elphaba, Glinda gently pressed her soft lips to the equally soft ones.

After a few moments Glinda pulled away, slightly breathless. "You look beautiful Elphie."

Crinkling her nose slightly Elphaba smiled down at the blonde. "How was your meeting?"

"Ugh! Don't get me started! The only reason why I didn't kill myself was knowing you were here, waiting for me." Glinda flashed a smile at Elphaba. Her eyes twinkling, Glinda buried her face into Elphaba's soft neck, gently laying a kiss onto the warm skin.

"Glinda..."

"Let's go shopping."

Elphaba looked down in confusion. "What?"

Laughing lightly Glinda repeated, "Let's go shopping! You need clothing, plus we have to find a dress for tomorrow for you."

"And tomorrow would be..." asked Elphaba, still clueless.

"I'm making a speech at noon tomorrow announcing you as my new Grand Magic Vizier, and you have to look perfect." Looking at the face ELphaba was making Glinda nervously asked, "Why, what is it Elphie?"

Shaking her head, Elphaba pulled Glinda's face up. She kissed the blonde deeply and intensely. "Nothing. Let's go shopping Glinda."

* * *

Twelve hours later Elphaba and Glinda stumbled in the dark room with hundreds of different shopping bags. Needless to say Glinda had a blast. The two friends were laughing happily over an old Shiz story. After putting away all of the new clothing, shoes, bags, and other "important" items, according Glinda, they started discussing tomorrow's events.

"Elphaba, are you excited?" asked Glinda as she lit a few candles in the room trying to give it some light.

"I'm more nervous than anything else honestly." Elphaba chuckled lightly. Coming up behind Glinda, Elphaba wrapped her arms are the smaller woman. Kissing her head softly,after breathing in the flowery smell, Elphaba continued, "I hope I don't mess this up."

Turning around to face Elphaba, Glinda whispered back, "You won't."

Elphaba brought her face down to Glinda's level. "I love you Glin." Before Glinda could open her mouth, Elphaba's lips were pressed against her the soft lips of Glinda.

Moaning, Glinda allowed Elphaba's tongue into her mouth. Glinda could taste the sweet wine they had for dinner. Glinda kissed Elphaba back so hard, so passionatly Elphaba thought she would die from it. Neither wanted to break the connection, both want to show their love for each other hundred times and then a hundred more.

Before either one knew it they were lying on the soft bed, tried and slightly sweaty. Glinda was so deeply asleep she didn't notice that Elphaba had slipped out of their bed and out onto the balcony.

Quietly, trying not to wake Glinda, Elphaba whistled three times into the hazy summer night air. Elphaba only had to wait a moment before a large monkey with huge wings appeared in the air. Flapping its wings it hovered before Elphaba, waiting.

"Chistery, I need a favor."

_A/N: Oh no a cliffhanger! Anyway, one more chapter you guys! Sorry this one took forever. I was distracted a lot today. There was a **Project Runway Marathon **on and I didn't want to miss it, and I watched **Walk the Line**. Great Movie! Totally watch it._

_PS: Thanks for all the reviews, I love them so much._

_PSS: I put out a one-shot. Its called **"I'll Wait"**. I think its pretty good, but please read it and review it. I would like to know what you think. (A wicked ff)_


	8. AN Two

_A/N:_

_Ok kids I lied. My one-shot is a prequel to this story! Thats right, a songfic, one-shot, prequel! So read it and review it for me._

_Also, my PC is insane and is telling me I have 36 reviews but will only show me 33. So that is driving me crazy. But if you reviewed thanks. Hopefuly my computer will let me see them soon._

_The next and final chapter will be put out on **Friday or Saturday**._

_Until then. Have a great week._


	9. Chapter 7

_A/N: So. All good things must come to an end. I hope you all have enjoyed my story, I loved writing it for you guys. So Here we go you guys, chapter seven._

"Torturer." muttered Elphaba. "That's what you are."

Glinda couldn't help but laugh at Elphaba's almost inaudible mumbles. Shaking her beautiful curly hair she continued to 'torture' Elphaba's hair.Enjoying the softness of the raven locks of hair.

"Glinda, are you almost done?" Elphaba sighed as she felt Glinda pull the hair brush out of her hair. Nervously, Elphaba turn to look at the green eyed woman. "Well? How do I look?"

Smiling gently Elphaba's uncertainty, Glinda studied her friend with appreciation. After waking herself early, Glinda had gone about making herself look perfect for the afternoon speech. Only after a mere two hours, Glinda had gone and roused Elphaba from her sleep with sweet kisses. Finally, when the hazel eyed woman had finally woken, Glinda had began primping her for the speech.

That had been one hour ago. Elphaba had been attacked with makeup, hair products, nail polish, and other unknown products. She had been dressed in a breathtaking emerald dress, one that Glinda had purchased for her the day before. She had been forced into high heels, it took Glinda a good fifteen minutes to subdue the taller woman before actually attempting to put them on her feet. Despite all the pain and work Glinda was pleased with the outcome. Elphaba shone with a light Glinda could not place.

Letting her smile grow Glinda answered happily, "Elphie, you are beautiful." Glinda pressed her lips against Elphaba's, try to reassure her. The two stood there, losing themselves in each others touches and kisses, never wanting to let go. Glinda shut her jade eyes carefully, enjoying the rising sensation in the pit of her stomach.

Suddenly there was three sharp taps from the suites door. Pulling away gently, Glinda looked up at Elphaba. "I love you."

Elphaba grinned down at the blonde and laid a soft kiss on her forehead. "As do I, Glin."

Glinda quickly went to the large wooden doors and opened them gently. Recognizing the knocker of the door Glinda drew the man into a friendly embrace squeaking, "Troy! Its great to see you!"

Pulling away the man named Troy flashed Glinda an award wining smile. "Its great to be home Glinda. Aunt Renaie sends her best wishes."

Troy was a rather good looking man with striking brown eyes. He was about six foot and was well built. Not to skinny but not to muscular. His hair was of a shaggy nature, a soft chestnut color that slightly curled at the ends. He wore an expensive black military looking jacket, and matching pants. His black boots drew attention to his muscular calves, and attached to his belt was a sword. He seemed to be about Elphaba's and Glinda's own age.

"Troy," said Glinda as she pulled the man to Elphaba, who was still standing near the couch politely. "This is my best friend, and our future Grand Vizier, Elphaba."

"A pleasure," murmured Troy as he bent his head to Elphaba's waiting hand, gently placing a kiss on it. Elphaba felt a soft blush appear on her cheeks.

"Elphie, this is my cousin Troy." Glinda smiled at the two before continuing. "He is in charge of my security. He has been recently visiting our Aunt and meeting with officials in the West."

Troy grimaced and turned to talk to Elphaba. "Terribly boring. I much rather be here in the city watching out for my cousin." Laughing, Troy put a hand up and staged whispered, "She is always getting into trouble!"

Elphaba could help but laugh with Troy, he was a natural charmer. Glinda made an exasperated sort of noise before daintily sitting on the beige couch. "Thanks Troy. You are as nice as always."

"I try, Glin. I try!" Troy managed to get out before laughing again. Troy turn his attention back to Elphaba. "Glinda has always spoke of you in such high regard. I am told you are quite the enchantress."

Elphaba cocked her head to the side, glancing at Glinda before speaking. "Maybe I am. You are just going to have to wait and find out."

"Oh sweet Oz!" Elphaba and Troy both turned to look at the blonde, who had jumped to her feet. " We have five minutes! Troy, go make sure my balcony is ready!" She quickly ran to the bathroom, to most likely check her make-up.

Elphaba and Troy glanced at each other, suppressing their mirth. Troy walked towards the balcony doors and peeked out. "Looks good."

"Um..Troy?"

Troy turned to see the beautiful woman looking at him, a nervous look playing on her features. She held a large crate like box in both arms. "What is it?"

"Will you be out there with us?" asked Elphaba as Troy stepped closer to the anxious woman.

"Yeah I will." Troy smiled down at the woman. "Why?"

Elphaba shifted her weight, looking into Troy's friendly brown eyes. "I need you to hold on to this for me while we are out there. And give it to me if I need it." She held the crate out to Troy. "And don't look in it."

Troy nodded mutely. Questions were spinning in his head, what was this woman planning? He took the crate and put it under one arm. "Yes ma'am!"

"Don't mock me!" Elphaba laughed, feeling less nervous. Her plan might just work.

Glinda suddenly appeared beside Troy, smiling happily. "Troy, go on. Go make the announcement."

Troy smiled and winked at Elphaba. "Good luck ladies." And with that he was out on the balcony, crate still in his arms, where a loud roar from the crowd below. "Ozians! We have gather here today..."

Glinda looked up at Elphaba, who looked slightly ill. "You will do fine!" Glinda tilted her head up and bumped her lips on Elphaba's pale cheek.

"Yeah..." Elphaba muttered. She swept a piece of black hair out her eyes.

"May I present to you all," yelled Troy, his deep voice silencing the huge crowd. "Miss Glinda the Good!"

Glinda smiled at Elphaba, who tried to return the smile but was failing dreadfully. Glinda looked into the hazel eyes that she would never get tried of. "Come on. Elphie, make sure to stand by Troy until I announce you." Glinda grab Elphaba's skinny hand and pulled her out onto the huge balcony, the sunlight temporarily blinding Elphaba.

"Come here," whispered Troy as he pulled the dazed woman to the side, allowing Glinda to walk gracefully up to the waiting podium.

"Fellow Ozians!" Glinda silenced the crowd with a wave of her hand. "It has been a month since I have been, giving you all a speech. And let me just say, I did miss your cheering for me." Glinda laughed, a hint fakery in her voice. " During the past month I have worked day and night to make Oz a better place for all of you. I have signed treaties insuring better trading policies, peace treaties. I have given citizens more rights than ever before. However, one thing is missing, or was missing. Until two nights ago. It was then that I decided on and found my Magic Grand Vizier."

A collective gasp fell over the group of Ozians. Everyone was soon whispering, trying to guess who the Vizier was. Suddenly one man shouted up to Glinda, "Who is it, Glinda! Who?"

Glinda smiled down at the crowd, she could feel the energy, the excitement of the crowd. Glinda had forgot how big of a deal the chosen of the Vizier was for Oz. Glinda looked back at Elphaba, who was smiling uncertainly at her, and Troy who was beaming at her.

"I chose my Grand Vizier for her powers, her intelligence, her wit, and most of all her passion for doing what's right. My dear Ozians, I would like to introduce you to my, your Magic Grand Vizier," Glinda paused at the new thought that zapped into her mind faster than she could fly away, "_Fae_!"

Glinda turned around to look at her best friend and her cousin. Both were looking at her with the same expression: Pure Confusion.

"Fae!" mouthed Troy, looking extremely worried for his favorite cousins mental well being.

Elphaba, just shook her head mutely. How in heavens name did Glinda mange to mess up her name?

Glinda bit her lip. "Fae, um, come on."

Holding back a laugh, Elphaba managed to get over to Glinda without tripping on her heels. When she reached Glinda, she was surprised that Glinda pulled her into a quick hug. Suddenly she was alone, in front of hundreds of people. Elphaba took a deep breath before starting in a strong voice. "My fellow Ozians. I would like to thank you all for coming today, with such short notice. When I was asked by Glinda to become the next Magic Grand Vizier I was worried. I mean, what could I do to help Oz? Then I realized that if I took the time, and used my powers correctly I could change-"

"What powers? Show us your powers!" cried an old man from somewhere deep in the crowd.

"My powers? Tell me would you all like to see my powers?" Elphaba couldn't help but get worked up. She felt her pulse quicken as the Ozians cheered to see magic. Turning around Elphaba motioned for Troy to bring the crate forward, which he did, placing it on the podium before Elphaba.

Elphaba suddenly broke open the top of the crate. Screams from the women, and gasps from the men were the noises of welcome for the small winged monkey. Chistery. Glinda herself gasped, trying to figure out Elphaba's motives. To he right, Troy's hand went to his sword. Just in case.

"This...creature is the Wicked Witch of the West's prized flying monkey! I am going to take away its wings and make him a normal monkey again." Elphaba passed as the crowd cheered with its approval. Her heart was breaking, she knew this was going to hurt poor Chistery. But, this was for Glinda. And Chistery had agreed to it.

Elphaba shut her hazel eyes tightly and hurriedly began chanting, not wanting to watch. With in a clocks' tock Elphaba heard a collective gasp as the tiny monkey writhed in agony. Elphaba pushed ahead, trying not to let the soft cries stop her. Suddenly, Chistery stopped his moans and looked up. His wings had disappeared.

With shaking hands, Elphaba picked up the monkey and raised him up. Letting all of Oz know of her powers. The crowd cheered and yelled one name. "FAE!"

Elphaba could believe it. They didn't catch on. They didn't hate her. They were cheering her name, well her public name. Glinda came up beside Elphaba and grabbed her hand. Beaming at her, Elphaba saw the happiness shimmering in Glinda's perfect eyes.

Glinda finally was able to get the crowds attention with a loud clap. "Ozians, thank you for you time. And I promise that in two weeks I will be able to have a the full week to met with anyone who wants to met with me and ask for help and advice with my new Vizier!"

As the crowd roared again with approval Elphaba, Glinda and Troy made their way back into Glinda's suite, sighing heavily as the doors were closed. All of them falling unrestrainedly into the nearest arm chair or couch.

"Well, I think that went well." Glinda sighed happily from the couch.

"Um, Glin," started Elphaba, letting Chistery go about exploring his new home.

"Yes?"

"_Fae_?" Elphaba let the name roll of her tongue, trying to get used to the sound. "Why did you call me that?"

Glinda threw up her hands dramatically. "I don't know! I was trying to protect you and stuff. And I don't know Troy," Glinda turned to look at the handsome man that had his mouth opening. "Fae just came out before I knew what happened!"

Troy just laughed at Glinda's spectacular outburst. "Listen, I would love to stay ladies but I have a meeting. Bye Glin." Her turned to Elphaba and winked, "Good bye, _Fae_."

He managed to get out of the room before Glinda could yell at him. Glinda just laid on the couch, muttering, "That twit..he is never going to let me live that down..."

Elphaba laughed, walking in front of the couch she knelt before Glinda. "We did it Glinda."

Glinda rolled on to her elbow and let her eyes be pulled into Elphaba's dark ones. She gently used her other hand to stroke Elphaba's soft, creamy cheek. "We did, didn't we? Elphie, we can live together now, happily ever after?"

Elphaba brought her face close to Glinda's. There lips barely apart. "Of course. I love you, Glin."

Smiling, Glinda kissed the woman she loved, knowing she could never feel happier than this. Knowing she finally got what she wanted. She had gotten Elphaba.

_A/N: Ok, I did have this story mostly done on Friday...but..um..I got drunk and um yeah. So I wrote 1/4 of this the worst hangover ever. I hope it makes sense. (I found the best cure for hangovers. Its is Vault. That stuff rocks!)_

_PS: I lied, this isn't the last chapter. I am making this a much longer story, with action and more drama! That's why I made Troy. (Who by the way, is based of my best guy friend Dan. Looks and personality. Gotta love Dan) So that's right MORE CHAPTERS! MORE DRAMA! MORE ROMANCE! MORE ACTION!_

_Does that mean more reviews?_


	10. Chapter 8

_A/N: Ok, ladybethaliz is my new best friend. Seriously. You are the most loyal reviewer ever. I heart you._

_Also, Greenhell, your stories motivate me to write better. And for that I thank you._

_And KillerRack may not know this but I am in a mini-battle with them. That's right. KillerRack, I am always trying to be higher up on the update list. And guess what? I am winning! BOO-CHA!_

_PS: I got the idea for the next part in my story during band. We were just listening to flutes and clarinets play forever and I turn to my friend Dan and go, "The flute part reminds me of Glinda. And the clarinets part is Elphaba. And that bass line is the evil people." (Mind you we were both like half asleep). And then BOOM! It hit me. **THE MUSIC IS TELLING A STORY! **So, right there. in my mind. I made up the next 4 chapters. Dialogue and all. _

_So the lesson? _

_Music Does Tell Stories._

_PSS: OMG. I so had this done on Thursday, and I went to upload it and I missed the freaking time by one minute! (The changing of the servers) GRR! I AM MAD!_

* * *

One month later, a month of happiness. Thirty days of tranquil beauty. Forty three thousand, two hundred perfectly blissful minutes. Two million, five hundred and ninety two thousand seconds of pure love. Every time a clock would click, every time a chime would sound, Elphaba was reminded of her undying love for Glinda.

And sitting in her room in the late afternoon, the only thing in Elphaba's mind was the petite blonde that had captured her heart willing.

Even while indulging herself in her favorite pass time, reading of course, she couldn't escape from her. Elphaba could feel her touch, smell that sweet scent, taste that savory taste, hear that alluring voice. Glinda was a part of Elphaba.

Looking up from her book, Elphaba glanced to the door that secretly connected her and Glinda's suites, hoping her room would soon be holding another. Her day had be bland, with only one meeting in the morning hours. Glinda wasn't as lucky, for she had four different meetings during the short day. Oh, but that was life as a Ozian Figure Head.

Stretching her long arms above her head, Elphaba could not help but question the time aloud. As soon as she open her mouth, the grand tower began to chime out the afternoon hour.

_One._

Elphaba's heart fluttered. Would Glinda be returning this hour?

_Two._

Or would she still be meeting with important official?

_Three._

Smiling, Elphaba pictured Glinda in her mind.

_Four._

Perfect blonde hair. Breathtaking green eyes. A smile that could make flowers grow out of the deadest soil in Oz.

_Five._

Not even noticing her own actions, Elphaba's hands found the necklace Glinda had given her after becoming the Magic Grand Vizier. It was a simple, yet elegant chain that held a beautiful emerald. "To remind you every moment," Glinda had told her when she had placed around Elphaba's neck, "that I love you."

_Six._

"Elphie?"

Elphaba snapped her hazel eyes open, not even realizing they had become shut during the chiming. She focused on the woman that was leaning almost lazily on the secret door's frame. Glinda grinned at her dark hair companion, who had stood up out of her arm chair and made her way over to Glinda.

"Miss me?" asked Glinda gently as she embraced Elphaba. She started to stroke the long black locks as she searched the intense brown eyes lovingly.

"Always." Elphaba leaned in a captured the waiting lips of Glinda. They never grew old of holding each other. Each moment was better than the next, each sensation stronger. Elphaba finally stopped kissing Glinda, content with everything. "How were your meetings?"

"Boring! Honestly, the stupidity of some politicians!" Glinda threw her tiny arms up in disgust resulting in a giggle from the taller woman. "I swear, a scarecrow could be a better leader than half of them. And a scarecrow doesn't even have a brain Elphie."

"Hmm... that does sound like a certain politician I know." Elphaba fake-mused, trying to keep a straight face.

"I know! That dolt Guhary, can you believe they reelected him?" A look of understanding suddenly appearing on Glinda's flushed face. "Wait... I am not brainless Miss Elphaba Thropp!"

"I never said it was you dear," laughed Elphaba as she dodged Glinda's playful swat. "Come on. Let's go eat."

Laughing, Glinda caught Elphaba's hand with her own, intertwining her fingers with the longer ones. Bring the hand up Glinda brushed her lips on against it, causing tremors of appreciation to pass through Elphaba's body. "I love you."

Every time Glinda whispered those sweet words Elphaba would feel her heart quiver. For there was no better feeling than loving someone and them loving you in return. It was that feeling that allowed Elphaba to lower her walls and show every emotion she ever wanted to show. Smiling, Elphaba squeezed Glinda's hand, letting the blonde know she was there. "Come on Glin."

Walking out of the room Elphaba burned the memories in her mind, never wanting to forget the touches and the words.

* * *

After dinner, Glinda and Elphaba returned to their separate rooms. Elphaba decided to lay on her bed, for she had acquired a slight headache during dinner. Closing her eyes, she laid a hand on her throbbing forehead, trying to calm it.

"What is it?"

Without opening her eyes Elphaba answered Glinda tiredly, "Headache."

Elphaba felt the bed dip slightly, signaling a small blonde had joined her on her large feathery bed. Sighing softly, Glinda moved towards Elphaba, waiting patiently for those sparkling brown eyes to met her jade ones. "Does it hurt here?" Asked Glinda as she laid a chaste kiss on the dark haired woman's temple.

"Yes."

Glinda moved her lips to the other temple. "Here?"

Opening her eyes slightly, Elphaba nodded. She pulled Glinda down into a fierce kiss, moaning when Glinda ran her hand through the long black locks, slightly scratching her scalp. Elphaba could smell Glinda's flowery perfume, it was overpowering. She could feel Glinda's breath now on her neck, it was overwhelming.

"I love you." Elphaba didn't even try to stifle the moan. She wanted Glinda to know what she was doing to her.

Glinda laid her forehead against Elphaba's, a thin sheet of sweet separated the two skins. "I know."

Suddenly, loud tapping came form Glinda's adjoining room. Glancing meaningful up at her lover Elphaba pushed the blonde curls out of the green eyes. "Go on..."

Sighing softly, Glinda climb out of the bed. She quickly went to her room, closing the secret door as she went.

The room was too quiet without Glinda Elphaba climbed under the cover, hoping Glinda would return soon. With in seconds Glinda popped her head through the door, looking flushed. "I have a urgent meeting, I'll be back. I promise."

"Glinda..." Elphaba didn't know if she wanted to be alone, but she had no choice in the matter. "Hurry back."

After Glinda left, Elphaba let the soft waves of sleep over take her. Hoping a small blonde would be joining her in the dream world.

* * *

It was very late at night when Elphaba was jolted awake by an unknown force. Sitting up confused, Elphaba let her eyes become adjusted to the dark room. Something was wrong, she could feel it. Her room smelled of a strange salty smell, a smell that had never been in her room before. The aroma of tears.

Suddenly Elphaba heard a soft sob coming beside her on the bed. "Glinda..."

The Gilikin was curled up in a small ball and was laying as far away as Elphaba as possible. Facing Elphaba, Glinda had sparkling trails of tears running down her smooth cheeks and with each sob she shook more violently than the time before. Seeing Elphaba had woken, Glinda turned over, not wanting the hazel eyed woman to see her tears.

Elphaba couldn't stand the pain Glinda was in. Gently, she engulfed the smaller woman from behind, trying to comfort her with soft kisses on the back of her neck. "Shh...I'm here. What is it?"

"Elphie...no." Glinda moaned out, trying to contain her sobs.

"Tell me what's wrong. Please!" Elphaba hated to beg, but she knew that it was what she had to do. When Glinda didn't answer Elphaba started to ramble, worried. "Who did this? I'll make them pay my sweet. Glinda, I love you...you know that right? I love you more than anything else in Oz, and your scaring me. Tell me what's wrong!"

"Oh Elphaba..." Glinda rolled over so she was now looking deeply into the worried hazel eyes. Gasping for breath she tried to find the right words. "My meeting... the urgent one..."

"Yes?"

Glinda closed her eyes, trying to coax the story out. "It was man named Zrex. He is the leader of this huge terror cooperation called the Gustof. Elphie, he knows."

Elphaba pulled the shaking woman deeper into her arms, trying to comfort her. "Knows what?"

"That you were the Wicked Witch," Glinda choked, trying to stifle the sob that was growing in her chest. "So he made a deal..."

Elphaba knew the deal wasn't going to end well for her and her sweet Glinda. "Is he..are they...blackmailing us Glin?"

"I have to turn a blind eye on all their evil activity or..." Glinda trailed off, unable to find the right words.

"Or?"

"They will expose you, and then you would be put to death." With a moan Glinda buried her face into Elphaba's soft chest, letting the tears run down her face once again.

"Oh Glinda...this is all my fault." Elphaba whispered, trying to reassure the blonde. "Everything will be alright..."

"I don't want you to leave," murmured Glinda. "Promise me..."

Elphaba felt her throat contract, trying to keep the words of deceit out of her mouth. How could she promise not to leave when she was endangering the one person that mattered? "I love you Glinda."

And they laid there for the remainder of the night, trying to find a way to beat this new enemy.

_A/N: OH NO! The drama... Elphie and Glinda are being blackmailed? What will Elphie do?_

_Reviews and I will update before Sunday :-)_


	11. Chapter 9

_A/N: So. I wrote this on Sunday, even though the day before I got no sleep or anything. Plus, I had a headache (I went to a concert. Enough said). But here it is. There isn't any action in this chapter, that's next chapter._

_So...when you got it. Flaunt it._

_Oh crap, I need to turn of my Producers CD..._

_Here it is: Chapter 9. (I just realized I skipped eight...oops.)_

Even the bright afternoon sun couldn't lighten the darkness the lingered over Elphaba. Her mind was with a certain blonde, she kept replaying the nights' events in her head.

_Blackmailed._

Elphaba couldn't stand that word. It sounded dirty, dishonest, evil. The word made the beautiful garden she sat in seem like a place of hell. It made the lilies and roses seem like weeds. It turned the clean air and tarnished it with a gross smelling scent.

_Blackmailed._

"This is my fault." Elphaba looked down at the table she was sitting at in disgust. She had once again put Glinda, sweet pure Glinda in danger again. Every time she tried to help, or tried to do something she felt was right, she ended up hurting her friends and her loved ones. Yet, Elphaba knew she had a chance to fix this problem. The solution was already growing in her mind, she just need the tools to get it done.

"My, my! Isn't it a gorgeous day Elphaba?"

Looking up, Elphaba found Troy had quietly slipped into the chair in front of her with out her noticing. He was beaming at her, unaware of her depressed mood. He quickly set up a expense looking chess set on the table, humming softly to himself.

Elphaba was amazed how carefree he seemed, even though she knew he was a lot smarter and thoughtful than he let on. Every Tuesday afternoon Troy would meet Elphaba in the small garden to play chess and talk. They had discussed politics, books, people, history, pretty much everything. Elphaba was happy to have a friend besides Glinda. Of course Elphaba loved Glinda, but she enjoyed the company of someone who just wanted to talk about issues and other things. Honestly at first, she had believe Glinda was making Troy be nice to her and talk to her. However, Glinda swore she had not told her cousin to do such a thing. Yet, Elphaba had to wonder if Troy would have been this nice to her if she was still green. She had to hope he would have been.

Smiling softly Elphaba looked into Troy's big friendly brown eyes. "You know Troy..."

"What Miss Fae?" Laughing at his own joke he moved his pawn one space forward. "Are you going to admit that you are indeed in love with me?"

Shaking her head, Elphaba scoffed at his joke. "No, I was just going to say you have eyes that look like a dog's. But, that would have be an insult to the dog."

"Oh, that is a truly horrendous thing to say to your friend!" Troy grabbed his heart in fake agony. Laughing merrily, he directed the conversation towards a new book he was reading.

Elphaba tried to keep up with Troy but she kept thinking of the Gustof, and Zrex. How did he find out about her? Would he really tell Oz? And more importantly, what kind of 'evil actives' would now be legal in Oz because of her past? Elphaba suppressed a chill, imagining children being kidnaped, people being murdered, woman being raped, families being destroyed. And all because of her.

"Troy," Elphaba interrupted, catching his brown eyes with her hazels. "Tell me all you know about the Gustof."

A strange look passed over his handsome features. "The Gustof? Why?"

Elphaba paused, did she dare tell him the truth? The truth was so complex and dangerous. "Um..I just heard someone talking about them last night," she lied. "I just was curious."

Troy ran his fingers through his chestnut hair, trying to find the right words. "To describe the Gustof in one word, the word would be...evil. For the past three years they have slowly gained power and supporters through out Oz. The are the worst of the worst. The use terror for their own political gain. Honestly, they trying to take over Oz by force. They meet in a cave like building deep in the Gilikin forest. Just south of the Uplands."

"If you know where they meet why do you go there and capture them?"

"I wish it was that easy." Troy shook his head, trying to keep the disgusted look from creeping up on his face. "We never know when they meet, and we would have to capture them all at once. Which wouldn't be so hard if all of them came the meetings. Plus there is Frex."

Fighting the rising nasua, Elphaba could help but ask, "Is he...?"

"Let's put it this way. He could have take the green out of the Wicked Witch."

* * *

"It's my fault."

Those words had become something like a chant for Elphaba. She had heard them when she walked back to her room. She heard them when she secretly went into Glinda's suite. And even now while standing on Glinda's balcony she heard them whispering to her;_ It's your fault._

Disgusted, Elphaba studied the setting sun. The sky around it was a mix of fiery reds and deep oranges. It seemed as if the dusk sky was burning, just like it looked two months ago. When the Witch Hunters had burned the forest, trying to scare her. However, the fire in this sky seemed to calm Elphaba's nerves. She still couldn't believe she was actually going to go through with her plan.

The plan. This plan put all her Wicked Witch plans to shame. She knew she might never be forgiven for this devise, but she couldn't help it. It was her fault, therefore it was her problem to fix. Wasn't it? And maybe, just maybe, Glinda would understand. She wasn't Glinda the Good for nothing wasn't she?

"Elphie? What are you doing out here?" Glinda quickly walked out on to the balcony with a worried expression on her perfect face. She pulled Elphaba into a tight embrace, but pulled away when she felt the taller woman's body go ridged. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Without answering, Elphaba pulled the jade eyed woman into the suite. A soon as the door was closed and locked her mouth was pushed up against Glinda's with so much force Glinda could barely stand straight. Throwing her arms around Elphaba's neck, Glinda kissed her back hard, not knowing that the other woman was trying to memorize everything about her.

"Glinda." Elphaba ran her hand through Glinda's soft curls, committing their smell, their feel to her memory. With a soft sigh, she began kissing Glinda's warm neck, enjoying the feeling of her skin against her lips.

Glinda gasped at the rising sensation in the pit in her stomach. Did this black haired woman know what she was doing to her? Glinda slowly managed to walked Elphaba backwards towards her waiting bed. Elphaba was the one who took charge, pushing Glinda onto the feathery soft bed and pressing her body on top of the smaller one. Glinda smiled up into those beautiful hazel eyes, unaware that it might be the last time she would ever be able to. "I love you Elphaba."

* * *

Later, both woman laid in the bed, neither touching, letting the cold air fall over their warm naked bodies like a blanket. Sharing a pillow, they let their eyes meet and dance with one an others, trying to see into each others souls. Smiling softly, Elphaba reached down at brushed the curls that had fallen into the green eyes.

Glinda looked up sleepily an whispered into the darkness of the night words of love. Not really know what she was saying, she was just to happy. She was with the woman she loved, and Elphaba loved her back. She didn't even think about the Gustof as Elphaba lovingly stroked her hair.

"I love you Glinda..." Elphaba gently kissed Glinda, hoping that it would not be the last.

With in a few minutes Glinda's breathing had slowed to a calm, even pattern. Reluctantly, Elphaba slipped out of the bed and made her way to her closet. Once there Elphaba dressed in all black, not realizing how much she had missed the color. After putting her long black cloak on she slipped a long dagger into the waistband of her black pants, knowing she would be needing in soon. She stealthy then knelt before her bed and pulled out her broom stick from underneath it, where she had hidden it after Chistery had brought it over a month ago.

"Chistery..." Elphaba whispered only once before the wingless monkey appeared, waiting for orders. Elphaba drew a letter from out of her clock and handed it to the monkey. "Give this to Glinda when she wakes up. Watch over her for me Chistery."

When Elphaba finally end up back in Glinda room she tried her best to convince herself that she was doing the right thing. She was doing this for Glinda's sake, and Oz's. But no matter how hard she tried to convince herself she could stop her heart from breaking as she looked down at the one person that truly mattered. Before she could change her mind, Elphaba dropped a soft kiss on Glinda's rosy cheek. "I'll be back..."

With one last glance at the sleeping Glinda, Elphaba silently went out onto the balcony and once again got on her broom and flew away, to try to defy gravity.

_A/N: I KNOW! I took them away from each other. Again. Geez, I must like doing that. Anyway, next chapter is going to be short. It will be about what happens when Glinda wakes up and what Elphie's plan is._

_Leave reviews. I need motivation to keep writing this story._


	12. Chapter 10

_A/N: Wow. Thank you for all the reviews! They made me smile, and therefore made me write faster! Wahoo! So I hope this helps your withdrawal Alias101. Thank you Lonely Goatherd, I was amused when I wrote the taking the green out of the Wicked Witch, I knew that would get the point across the Zrex was evil. Greenhell, MusicalElphie, GelphieLoverand Kamikoko: I am glad you are enjoying my story. Thank you for all of your reviews._

_PS: Hey ladybethaliz, thanks for pointing out my mistake. I didn't know I did that. It just comes natural to type 'Frex' not 'Zrex', who is the name of the leader of the Gustof. Sadly, that wasn't part of my...what did you call it..."my genius?" Ha, I wish I was a writing genius. By the way, you need to get a penname. I'm not sure why, but ya do._

_PSS: Yo. KillerRack. I am beating you! _

_Here we go, its short. Its angst. Its drama. Its Chapter Ten!_

_

* * *

_

Since her schooling at Shiz, Glinda had started to wake up earlier in the morning. She could still remember waking up her the dorm she had sharedwith the green girl and realizing she had slept the morning away. She had decided days before leaving to go the Emerald City she would wake up early. This morning was no exception, waking up to the early morning sunshine Glinda buried her nakedskin deeperinto the mess of sheets, comforters, and blankets. Sleepily, Glinda blindly reached out, searching with her fingers for her soft skinned lover.

"Elphie?" Glinda mumbled into her pillow when her hunting fingers came up with no trace of the black haired woman. When she didn't get answer she peered across the bed, frowning softly when she didn't see Elphaba's sleeping form beside her. "Elphaba?"

Yawning loudly, Glinda rolled out of her bed and quickly got dressed, all the while wondering where Elphaba had gone of to. Glinda noticed the clothing Elphaba had been wearing the night before were missing from the ground next to the bed where they had been carelessly thrown. Maybe Elphaba had just went to her room to get changed.

Glinda opened the secret door and rushed into Elphaba's beige colored room. The room appeared undisturbed. After a quick scan of the bathroom and the room once again Glinda declared it empty. Glinda slowly became worried, where was Elphaba?

With in seconds Glinda was back in her room, trying all over again to find those hazel eyes that haunted her. "Elphie?"

She couldn't help it but she was scared, where could Elphaba be. Sure she had left to go to the library or to the gardens, but she had always had woken Glinda and asked her if she wanted to come with her. Something wasn't right.

Suddenly, Glinda felt a soft tug at the hem of her skirt. Looking down Glinda smiled softly at Chistery. "What is it Chistery?" Glinda dropped to her knees as the monkey placed a letter in her hands. Before Glinda could thank him, the little monkey ran out of the room.

"Elphaba..." Glinda tore open the letter and read it quickly:

_My dearest Glinda,_

_By the time you get this I will be flying north to the Gilikin Forest. I know I just wrote flying, I am using my old broom stick. Glinda please don't be mad at me, please. I am doing this for us and for Oz. I can't and could never live with myself knowing that Oz was in pain and destruction because of me. I already had enough of that when I was the Witch. This is my fault, don't blame yourself Glin. Please, Glinda try and understand. I have to destroy the Gustof before they ruin all we have worked so hard on making. I honestly have no set plan but I am going to ruin the Gustof for good. Don't worry about me Glin, I will be as safe as I can. Remember I love you. For eternity I will love you._

_Yours forever,_

_Elphaba_

"No..." Glinda reread the letter one, twice, three times, hoping the letter would change each time. Wishing everything was a dream, that Elphaba was just out in the gardens like normal and would return to her. Finally reality set in, and Glinda lost all control. Seething in suppressed anger and pain, she ripped the letter into a million pieces, as if trying to erase the proof that Elphaba had left her again. When the letter was nothing more than a pile of scraps did Glinda allow the tears to run down her cheeks. "Damn it! Not again...not again! Elphie..."

Falling to her knees Glinda let out a anguished sob that burn her vocal cords. She didn't even resist the overwhelming tears, but allowed them to fall. Rocking herself forwards and backwards, Glinda held herself, mumbling over and over: "Elphie..."

That was how Troy found her one hours later.

When Glinda didn't arrive at breakfast like normal the young man begun to worry. It wasn't like the spunky blonde to miss breakfast, her favorite meal. So Troy had decided to check up on his favorite cousin, just in case. Troy had expected her to still be asleep, not for her to be kneeling on the ground crying harder than he had ever seen her cry before.

Within seconds Troy had scooped the small woman into his arms and let her cry heavily into his shoulder, feeling the warm salty tears seep through his fine red sweater. Holding her close he did his best to calm Glinda, whose sobs and slowed and softened. "Glinda, honey, what is it?"

"Oh Troy. She's gone. She left." Burying her wet face into his broad shoulders once more she breathed in, trying to find comfort in his scent, a sort of woodsy smell.

"Who's gone?"

Glinda felt the tears build in her clouded green eyes. Inhaling, Glinda looked up at Troy, who was staring at her intently. "Elphaba, she left Troy. She is going to stop the Gustof..."

Troy blinked in confusion. "Stop the Gustof from what?"

"Troy, you have to listen. Promise me you wont get mad either." Glinda bit her lip and waited for Troy to nod, promising he wouldn't become angry. "Elphaba was the Wicked Witch."

"WHAT?" Troy yelled, trying to process the information. Running his hands through his shining brown hair Troy questioned, "But Glin, she isn't green. And plus the witch is dead and wicked. Elphaba isn't wicked."

Glinda shook her head, letting her curls bounce around. "I know. She took away her green so she could be with me. She tricked the Witch Hunters, and hid. And she wasn't wicked or evil or whatever all you Ozians think. She was just misunderstood. Troy, please believe me...she is good."

Troy looked deeply into Glinda's shining eyes, searching. Finally he found what he was looking for and nodded. "I believe you."

Glinda didn't reply, but just looked down at the scraps of paper on the ground near her feet. When Troy finally stood up to leave her alone, Glinda looked up and called out timidly, "You are going to go and find her right?"

Turning on the heels of his black military boots Troy walked towards the Gilikin. "Why?"

"Be- because...she, were...were lovers Troy." Glinda watched his facial expression change from shock to confusion and then back to shock. As soon as she had said it Glinda felt like the world had be lift of her shoulders. She felt strangely better, and more peaceful. Smiling softly Glinda whispered to the tall man, "I love her."

"Oh Glinda..." Troy couldn't seem to find the right words. He couldn't believe he hadn't spotted it before, but know everything was making sense. Smiling at Glinda, Troy turn once again towards the doors.

"Where are you going?"

Troy could help it, he had to flash Glinda his trade mark smile. "I'm going to go find your love." And with that Troy left the room, making sure he had closed the door tightly behind him. For he knew Glinda would still want time alone.

After Troy had left Glinda had pulled herself out of the room and out onto her balcony. Squinting against the bright sunlight Glinda quickly found the Gilikin Forest way out there on the horizon. Staring hard at the spot where Elphaba had gone of to fight once again for what was right. Glinda couldn't help but forgive the dark haired woman right then, know Elphaba was doing what she did best: _Defying Gravity._

* * *

_A/N: So... did you like it? I wasn't sure about this chapter, especially the letter. I really hate the letter. But anyway, tell me what you thought._

_PS: Do you guys like Troy? I love writing him but that is only because I based him off of my closest guy friend. So, I was just wondering what you thought of Troy._

_PSS: Due to the fact that I have no school tomorrow (Friday) you guys might just get an update before Saturday night! Though I do have a lot of stuff going on Friday... (Vocal Lessons, Varsity Lacrosse Practice, my social life, etc.). But, I will do my best for a quick update._


	13. Chapter 11

_A/N: Aw...I really do enjoy all those reviews you guys give me. They make me smile, and laugh. Especially Alias101's addiction. I honestly had trouble getting started on this Chapter, I'm not sure why. But I have the ending to this story all planned out and everything, and I was tempting to write the story in like reverse...but I knew if I did you guys wouldn't be happy._

_PS: I guess KillerRack has accepted that I will always be #1. Haha. :-P (KR: UPDATE!)_

_Anyway...OH YEAH I FORGOT! We have to put an end to people posting poems and stories that are not Wicked Fan Fictions! It is driving me insane! Veronika Green (who is the biggest Wicked Fan Fiction only Nazi. Which is awesome) and I can't fight them all by ourselves. So please help us out, it can be like the...the... THE WICKED CRUSADES!_

* * *

Elphaba had forgotten how much she hated the Gilikin Forest. The woodsy smells, the noises...they were exactly the same as they were all those years ago. She had never told Glinda this but her father had brought her to the forest when she was around ten. Frex had _accidently_ lost the green girl in the forest. Elphaba would never admit, but that was one of the scariest moments in here life. It was also the moment, when she was all alone in the cold, damp forest, Elphaba had accepted that Frex would never love her.

"Stupid..." Elphaba mumbled to herself, surprised she was actually thinking about the memory. It wasn't exactly the high point in her childhood. Moving the map she had _borrowed_ from Troy she caught a piece of afternoon sunlight on the paper. Elphaba guessed that she close to the entrance of the cave.

Suddenly Elphaba heard two sets on footsteps approaching from the left. With her broom still in hand, she leapt behind the trunk of the largest tree. Quickly, Elphaba waved her hands and mumbled something. Within seconds, huge dark rain clouds covered the sky, putting the forest into the dark. Large freezing raindrops fell from the heavens and drenched the forest. _I guess Madame Morrible was good for something_, she thought to herself. Praying that she had made enough cover, Elphaba strained to hear the men's conversation.

"I wonder why Zrex called for all of us to meet today."

"Who knows, but we better hurry. We don't want to be the last ones there."

Elphaba waited until the footsteps had disappeared before coming out behind the tree. All of Gustof was meeting tonight? Since when had she become so lucky? She could destroy them all tonight in one great sweep, and be back with Glinda by tomorrow. Smiling to herself, Elphaba hid her broom behind the tree trunk, and took of after the two men, hoping her plan was going to work out.

* * *

Hiding deeply in the Gustof Cave, Elphaba was surprised how easy it had been to sneak in. She was dressed like every Gustof member: black pants, black boots, black shirt, and a black cape with the hood up. Her put made it impossible to stick out and was able to walk into the cave like she was a member of the cult herself. All twenty five members were standing in front of a platform, waiting for their leader to appear. Each member had a blade attached to their hips, and Elphaba guessed that all were men, but couldn't know for sure since they all had their hoods up.

Elphaba's hand found her necklace, not even looking at it Elphaba remembered what Glinda had told her one month ago. Smiling Elphaba began to feel calmer about the whole situation. Leaning against the cold stone wall she waited for Zrex to appear on stage.

"Ah...my friends..." Elphaba looked up and her eyes landed on the tall man now on the stage . He was wearing long black robes that billowed like there was a gust of wind around him. He had no hair and his eyes seemed almost to small on his pale face. Despite his disappointing appearance, the man had a strong, evil sounding voice that made the small cave tremble. His black eyes seemed to be searching for something or someone out in the crowd. "Are we all here? Good...good."

"Zrex..." Elphaba whispered to no one. She watched silently as the leader started to talk about the groups latest triumphs. Murder, Robberies, and Stealing. Elphaba felt the blood pound in her ears, she was so revolted by the man. For he was joking about the child he had killed for his own sport on the way to the meeting. Elphaba bit her lip nervously as she whispered a enchantment. Suddenly the cave was filled with heavy storm clouds that wiped out most light. She couldn't help but laugh at the full grown men that who were yelling like frightened children at the thunder and lightening.

"SILENCE!" Zrex's voice jolted the men into soft whispers. "It's a spell, find the enchantress who did this."

Before any man could move, Elphaba made all of their weapons fall to the ground and melt into their original state. A puddle of liquid sliver and iron lay under the boots of the men. Laughing quietly, Elphaba brought a huge lighting bolt out of the clouds that hung low to the ground. With great effort Elphaba brought the bolt into the hard ground, causing shrieks and cries of pain from every man that had joined the evil cult. The light from the bolt was so overwhelming that Elphaba had to shield her eyes, and the roar of thunder that followed made her head spin. When it was over Elphaba cautiously came out of her finding spot.

Bodies laid everywhere, blood now mixing with the sliver and iron, swirling with a strange beauty. Elphaba walked through the bodies, trying to tell herself she had done the right thing. She stopped to look down at one of the men, whose hood had fallen from his head when he was killed uncovering his face. He looked no older that nineteen, his gray eyes were open wide in shock and surprise. Swallowing down the nausea, Elphaba could help but imagine what Glinda would say when she found out the Elphaba had murdered all of the Gustof.

_At least it was quick_, thought Elphaba. Her hand finding her necklace once more, trying to find comfort that lay hundreds of miles south of her.

Elphaba was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the shadow behind her. She didn't feel the evil. She didn't hear the hand slipping into the robes and producing a knife. She didn't notice anything until it was to late.

"Miss Thropp?"

Whirling, Elphaba looked up at the face of Zrex. Before she could open her mouth to cast a spell, or yell, Zrex plunged the knife deep into Elphaba's side. Shocked, Elphaba fell to her knees as she felt the blood pour from the wound. Looking down, she saw the knife was still firmly planted in her left side, just bellow her rib cage. Looking up into the cold uncaring eyes Elphaba struggled to find her tongue. "Zrex."

Nodding lightly, Zrex smirked at the bleeding woman at his feet. "Miss ELphaba Thropp of the Third Descending. It is good to see you again."

"Again? Have we meet?" Elphaba closed her eyes, trying to stay alter. However, the loss of blood and the dizziness was starting to get to her. _Glinda is going to kill me_, she thought. _I promised I was going to be safe. Oh sh-_...

"Shiz." Zrex smirked at the confused expression growing of the woman's face. "I was in your science class. I am guessing you don't remember me? No matter."

"How did you figure out who I was?"

"I have to admit," Zrex started, kneeling before Elphaba, who couldn't seem to catch her breath, "Without your green skin I wasn't internally sure it was you. So I guessed. And that stupid blonde, Glinda, pretty told me I was right. What a fool."

Elphaba felt the anger rise in her stomach, temporalty forgetting her pain she spat in Zrex's face. "Shut up! You bastard!"

Roaring in anger, he lunged at Elphaba pushing her on to the dirty ground. When she began to struggle Zrex tapped the knife farther into for side. Panting in anguish, she couldn't help but let the larger man sit her hips, making it impossible to move. Smiling evilly, Zrex wrapped his hands around the woman's exposed neck, slowly tightening his grip. "You know no one is going to miss you, right _Fae_? Besides, no one loved you when you were green, why would they love you now?"

Elphaba felt her brain start to fade. Darkness seemed to be winning, as a cloud started to cover her eyes restricting her eyesight. But something bright was pushing back. The truth, Elphaba knew the truth. Glinda loved her, even when she was green. Glinda had tried to save her when she was green. She confessed her love for her when she was green.

The truth gave Elphaba the strength to pull out the knife out of her side. Zrex, to busy enjoying squeezing the life out of his former schoolmate, didn't notice until it was to late. Until Elphaba thrust the bloody knife deep into his black heart.

Zrex stumbled off Elphaba, who gasped for air which he had restricted mercilessly. Falling backwards Zrex was dead before he hit the ground. His blood mingling with his followers, a testimony to Elphaba's strength.

* * *

However, stumbling through the dark forest Elphaba could barley kept conscious. Spots of red and black were dancing before her eyes as she managed to get to the tree where she had left her broom stick. Reaching out in the dark to find her broom, Elphaba strained her wound which gushed faster and harder, like a dam had burst in her body.

"Damn it!" Elphaba moaned as she slumped against the huge trunk. She pressed both hands against the bleeding wound. Groaning, she vomited on the damp earth.

"Glinda...Glin..." Elphaba felt herself fading. Closing her hazel eyes thickly she reached with one hand searching for her necklace. Suddenly, unbearable pain shot through every inch of her body. Elphaba couldn't help it, she screamed and let tears fall from her eyes. She had failed. "Glinda...sorry."

Elphaba shut her eyes tightly and let the darkness engulf her.

* * *

_Um..hey guys. Sorry it took me so long to update. I was super busy. Anyway how did you guys like this chapter?_

_Readers Stare At Me Blankly and Angrily_

_Oh? The end to this chapter...um yeah. I can't help it, sorry this is depressing. But yeah next chapter will be Troy and Glinda._

_PS: My friend has my book, but do you guys know if they mention a priest of some sort at any of the funeral? And if so what are they called?_

_Reviews please, I need motivation again._


	14. Chapter 12

_A/N: Hello my fellow writers, readers, and lovers of Glinda and Elphaba! How are all of you guys? (I am in a great mood :) Thank you all so much for those reviews. I am glad that you all like my story so much, and take the time to review. And I just got my Wicked book back from my friend, one month later, and I guess there is no sort of priest in it. C'est la vie._

_So here it is, Chapter Whatever...I hope this helps **Julie's **addiction._

_**

* * *

Troy had always been a fast rider. Being brought up with the well-done Gilikense, Troy was supposed to be a fairly good horse rider. However, Troy was nothing short than a champion in his hometown. He was the fastest rider in Gilikin, and maybe all of Oz.**_

Troy loved riding his gray mare, a gift from his parents when he joined the Guard. There was nothing better in his mind than riding so fast that the world around him was blurred. Than having his soft, curly hair fly out of his face from the wind. Going so fast that tears would well up in his brown eyes. Every time he would ride Troy felt like he was complete, like nothing mattered.

Until tonight.

Troy couldn't get the picture out of his head. Around twenty five dead bodies laid scattered along the blood soaked ground of the Gustof Cave. Most of the men were no older than him, and every single one of them had a look of pure terror plastered on their face. And Zrex, the most evil man Troy had ever heard of, his body was the most disgusting and exciting corpse in the cave. He looked surprised, like he was not expecting to have a knife in his heart. However the most surprising thing was what was clasped in his large blood-stained hands.

That small item was why Troy rode so fast. Why he had left his troops searching the vast forest for someone he now believed lost. That small item seemed to weigh him down as he raced up the stairs towards his cousins room. The small item was now clutched in his sweaty hand, as he raised his other hand to knock on the large wooden doors.

"Glinda?"

The doors were thrown open so fast and suddenly that Troy jumped back. Glinda looked like she hadn't slept for days, even though Troy knew she had only just lost one day of sleep. Without a word Glinda pulled Troy into her suite and closed the door.

Glinda studied Troy, trying to guess the news. In her heart she knew it wasn't going to be good news. Troy's brown eyes seemed slightly glazed, as if he had seen a spectre. His hair was all over the place, like a farm after a storm. The most alarming feature was the blood. There was dried blood on his uniform, and some caked on his hands. Glinda could smell the coppery odor, it was so strong she could almost taste it.

"Troy...what is it?" Glinda didn't even try to mask the fear in her voice. Her mind kept screaming the same thing. However her heart was creaming something completely different.

Troy frowned and slowly placed the small item in Glinda's shaking hands. Gasping, Glinda fell to her knees in disbelief. "Oh Elphie..."

That small item was Elphaba's treasured necklace.

Troy tried to reassure Glinda the best he could. Telling her they didn't find her and she might be alive. Yet, Glinda wouldn't listen, couldn't listen. She couldn't move. Couldn't speak. Couldn't cry. She felt numb all over, worse than she had felt they other times when Elphaba had be ripped away from her.

When Troy finally retired to his room with promises of leaving in the morning to help look for his friend, Glinda managed to carry herself outside on to her balcony. Glinda couldn't help it, she looked to the west. Hoping and praying to the Unnamed Gods that a Witch was flying back to her. Looking down at her hand, which was holding the necklace so tight it hurt, Glinda let out a cry that no one heard. A cry that made her own heart rip with pain and solitude.

"Elphie!"

* * *

_A/N: Sorry, so sorry. This is very short. But The next chapter is coming soon, very soon. Depending on your reviews of course._

_Oh and sorry...you don't know what has happened to Elphaba yet. Just wait until the next chapter... this was more of a filler I needed to write._


	15. Chapter 13

_A/N: April 11th, 11 PM EST. From here on end I write without an outline. _

_Hehe... gotta love RENT and all its glory._

* * *

How did she end up on her broom? How the hell?

Elphaba could barely remember how she managed to get up into the night sky. She faintly recalled being jolted back into reality when she thought she heard her name being yelled. Was it Glinda's voice? Or was it just the wind in the trees? Whatever it was it had given Elphaba the strength to get on her broom stick and start flying home.

Through Elphaba's hazel eyes the Emerald City shone in the dark sky like a beacon of hope. Oh shiz, dizzy. Elphaba pressed one hand over the gapping wound, which was still bleeding hard. With the other hand she tried to steer the broom, which was getting harder since her eyes were starting to fail. She could see the palace now, she could see Glinda's balcony. Dear Oz, the pain was intense.

Suddenly, Elphaba's gripped slipped from the handle and she slipped of the broom. Luckily she was only ten feet above the balcony, but the fall didn't exactly help her broken body.

"Ugh...damn it." Laying on her back, Elphaba tried to catch her breath. Moaning, she put both hands on her wound. Closing her eyes tightly, Elphaba heard rapid footsteps approaching her.

"Elphie!" Glinda dropped to her knees beside her once green friend. Excitedly, Glinda squeaked and smiled brightly down at Elphaba, who was slowly opening her eyes. "I knew you weren't dead. I knew it. Oh Elphaba!"

Glinda looked down upon her friend's face and instantly noticed something was wrong. Her smooth skin seemed to pale in the moonlight. Holding her breath, Glinda brushed a lock of hair of Elphaba's forehead, which felt clammy. There were huge painful-looking bruises forming on Elphaba's slender neck. Glinda's gaze finally stopped where the two bony hands were pressing hard on their owners side. Barely breathing, Glinda moved Elphaba's unwilling hands and gasped loudly when she saw the blood.

"Glinda, I'm sorry." Elphaba looked up lovingly into Glinda's teary eyes, smiling softly when she realized the way the sparkled in the moonlight. "I didn't mean to..."

"Shh!" Glinda pressed a finger on Elphaba's lips, stopping her speech. Quickly, she ripped of a part of the bottom of her dress and pressed it tightly on the wound. "Hold on Elphie. Let me go get a Doctor."

Elphaba shook her head fiercely and managed to grab a hold of Glinda's wrist. "Stay..with me. Please."

Glinda didn't even try to fight with the woman, who looked so weak and docile. "Okay..."

"Oh, Glin." Elphaba reached up and wiped a tear of her lover's check, hating herself for making her cry. "Don't cry."

"I can't help it."

Elphaba tried to keep her breathing even, but it was becoming increasingly harder with each second. The pain was getting worse and Glinda's face swam in and out of focus. Suddenly the pain became intense and she let out a cry in pain.

Glinda could not stand sitting there not be able to help Elphaba. Every time her friend would cry out she would do her best to comfort her. Glinda felt her heart breaking into a million pieces. Lovingly, Glinda caressed Elphaba's face, trying to keep herself from crying.

"Glinda...Do you remember when we first met. In Shiz?" asked Elphaba weakly.

"Of course."

Elphaba smiled weakly and waved Glinda closer to her. When Glinda was less than an inch from her Elphaba whispered up, letting the hazel eyes dance once more in the jade ones. "I didn't really hate you that much."

Glinda laughed down a sob and pressed her lips softly on Elphaba's. Glinda could feel her try to respond to the kiss, but fail. Pulling away, Glinda ran her hand through Elphaba's beautiful black hair. "I have always loved you Elphaba."

Her hazel eyes closed softly and her breathing began to slow. Elphaba's hands found Glinda's smaller ones and she smiled. Quietly, Elphaba whispered to the blonde, the woman she loved, the woman she was willingly to die for, three words. "I love you..."

Glinda felt the hands clasped in her own's fall limp. Glinda looked down at the beautiful face of her Elphaba, who looked almost asleep. Breathing hard, Glinda brought one of Elphaba's hands up and held it close to her heart. Tears were pouring down Glinda's face. "Elphaba..." Glinda tried, hopping an answer would come. None came. Glinda threw her head back, letting the golden curls that Elphaba always loved fly against her back. She sang out one name into the night sky so loud, and so sad, that it broke every heart that heard it.

"_Ellllllphhhhhiiiiiiieeeeee!"_

* * *

_A/N: Oh god. I know. Drama, and angst. Jeez. I'm sorry its short...but that is all you guys will be getting for... um...10 days. I'm going to The Keys!_

_Oh, and the last "Ellllphhhiiieee"? Think Roger from Rent when Mimi dies. It should be like that._

_Reviews please. I need to know if you liked this or not._


	16. Chapter 14

_A/N: I have been slacking so much on this. But it isn't my fault! I have had a stressful two weeks. First, a close friend of mine went to the hospital and was really sick (she's fine now, but I was with her for 3 days). Then at Lacrosse I dislocated my knee so I am on crutches, meaning it takes effort to get to my computer just to write. Finally, my vocal teacher is making do this weird thing where I only can answer questions in my stage voice. So, of course, I had to make my voice raspy for my part in the play. To make it raspy I went outside, on crutches, and sang for three hours in the woods in my backyard. Which is stressful, but my voice is officially raspy... and I hate it. I sound so weird when I sing 'Popular' now._

_**((Takes breath))**_

_Anyways, if you read all that, yay! This story is almost done._

* * *

She looked so peaceful, laying on her back in her bed. The sunlight that leaked into her room made her face glow, making her appear to be an angel. She had a slight smile playing on her thin lips, like she knew something noone else knew. Her hazel eyes were hidden by her eyelids, and her hair shone like rivers and creeks of dark ink.

Glinda could barely stand to be sitting beside her, and not be able to wake her up. It had been three days since Elphaba had returned and each day she grew weaker and weaker, not even waking up. Glinda stayed by her lover's side the best she could, only leaving to answer important calls, and to eat. She slept in the armchair that Troy had pulled over beside the bed the night Elphaba came back. Troy had been the one to hear her cry out for Elphaba, and came running. Still in his night clothing and jostled haired, he swept the dying woman out of Glinda's arms and rushed her into bed. Then, without a word, he went running to find the palace's doctor. The doctor had concluded that Elphaba had fallen into a coma from the lack of blood and if she didn't wake soon she would die.

Sighing, Glinda reached out and grabbed the cold hand that lay neatly above the soft covers. Softly Glinda whimpered, trying to grab Elphaba's attention. "Elphie, I know you can hear me. I feel like you are trying to tell me something, but your lost. Aren't you?" Glinda asked sadly, closing her eyes. "I know the pain is probably horrible, and it is easier to stay asleep, not facing your troubles. But that is not who you are. No, you're Elphaba. Ex-Wicked Witch, and fighter for all that is right. Well listen to me Miss Thropp. This..._us._..is right. We do belong together."

_Don't we? It seems like the Unnamed Gods are working against us. Always tearing us away from each other._

Looking down at Elphaba, Glinda placed a light kiss on the sleeping woman's cheek. "So, please...fight it. Don't leave me alone anymore. I love you." Glinda felt tears start to burn the back of her throat.

"Glinda?"

Glinda looked behind her at saw Troy walking into the room with a book held tightly in his hands. He looked sad, and tried. Glinda knew he was doing his best trying to run Oz for her, but it must have started getting to him. "How is she?"

"No changes...what's that?" she asked pointing to the book.

Troy placed the book in her lap, after dropping a kiss on her head. "I thought you might want something to do..and this was my mother's favorite book of poems."

Glinda looked the small book, and softly smiled. "Thank you."

Troy nodded and left quietly, leaving Glinda to the book. Sighing, she opened it and began to read the first poem to herself. She quickly became absorbed in stanzas, idioms, metaphors and rhythms. So absorbed she didn't hear the tiniest of moans. What she did notice was when a slender hand reached over and gently grabbed her knee making her jump slightly.

Glinda let her eyes travel towards the hand's owner body, hardly believing it. Glinda eyes finally made contact with the face. Elphaba had a loose-half grin playing on her face, which was slightly sweaty. A few short pieces of hair were stuck to her forehead. Her hazel eyes were twinkling softly.

All Glinda manage out of her mouth was a quiet, "Oh."

"I just came back to life and all you can say is 'oh'?" Elphaba laughed hoarsely, "Honestly Glin. I Expected more."

Glinda let out another 'oh' and launched herself at Elphaba. When she was tightly in her arms, Glinda wispred despertily, "Oh Elphie...Elphaba..."

"I'm here."

Glinda smiled and gently kissed Elphaba, sighing when Elphaba returned the kiss. After a few moments Elphaba pulled away and looked Glinda deeply in the eyes. "I am so sorry. Forgive me?"

Glinda just laughed and kissed her best friend, her lover, her Elphie again. "It's fine. I've missed you so much."

Elphaba held Glinda close for awhile, happily humming a song into the blonde's ear, making her shake with giggles. Elphaba's eyes came across the book and she broke the peaceful silence. "What are you reading?"

"Poems." Was Glinda's simple reply, as she was to busy playing with Elphaba's hair.

"Would you read me one?"

Glinda nodded slowly and picked up the book. Within moments Glinda found the poem she wanted to read. "Ready?"

Elphaba smiled and placed a kiss on Glinda's free hand. "Yes."

Glinda cleared her throat once and started to read in a soft, alluring voice.

"_I carry your heart with me,_

_I carry your heart with me,_

_I carry it in my heart,_

_I am never without it,_

_Anywhere I go you go,_

_My dear;_

_And whatever is done by only me is your doing,_

_My darling ,_

_I fear no fate ,_

_For you are my fate,_

_My sweet,_

_I want no world,_

_For beautiful you are my world,_

_My true,_

_Here is the deepest secret nobody knows ,_

_Here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud,_

_And the sky of the sky of a tree called life;_

_Which grows higher than the soul can hope or mind can hide,_

_And this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart_

_I carry your heart ,_

_I carry it in my heart." _

When she ended she found Elphaba smiling gently at her. Her eyes had unshed tears in them, and Glinda found that she to was gently crying. But this time she wasn't cry form pain or sadness. No, she was crying because of love.

_

* * *

_

_A/N: So..you like? Elphie isn't dead! You were all right, I love her to much to kill her. And plus I couldn't have used the poem then. _

_Only a chapter left. And then I think I am retiring from writing..._

_Until next chapter kiddies! Leave me some love, I let them be together!_


End file.
